Była taka pyszna
by ashberryorchard
Summary: To, co teraz poczułem, było nie do opisania. To był najpiękniejszy, najsłodszy zapach, jaki istniał na ziemi. Mimo tylu lat spędzonych na tej planecie, nie potrafiłem go porównać z niczym innym.


Ponieważ to moja pierwsza ff, to proszę o wyrozumiałość (: Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Przemierzałem bujne lasy okalające stan Waszyngton, niczym cień wędrując pod osłoną nocy. Dużo czasu minęło, odkąd ostatni raz się posiliłem – z pewnością moje tęczówki były już czarne, ciemniejsze, niż bezgwiezdne niebo nad moją głową. Tak mroczne i puste, jak moje własne życie.

Wszyscy ludzie byli tacy sami. Zawsze powtarzał się ten sam scenariusz – próba ucieczki, błaganie o litość, ostatni krzyk, i na tym koniec. Chociaż różnili się kolorem oczu, skóry, pochodzeniem – było to tylko opakowanie, wewnątrz byli jednakowi. Nawet ich zapachy mieszały się ze sobą, tworząc bliżej nieodgadnioną woń, która – choć apetyczna – ie miała w sobie nic niezwykłego. To tak jakby człowiek codziennie jadł czekoladę – po jakimś czasie jej smak byłby mdły, aż nie do wytrzymania. A przecież byłby on taki sam jak na początku, tylko my inaczej byśmy go odczuwali. Przestałby być czymkolwiek wyjątkowym.

To samo przytrafiło się mnie. Żywiłem się po to, by żyć. Z samej konieczności.

W oddali zobaczyłem dwa migoczące reflektory, przebijające się przez mrok nocy. Zaciekawiony powoli zbliżałem się do źródła światła, które z każdym moim krokiem zyskiwało na swej mocy.

Nagle stanąłem jak wryty. To, co teraz poczułem, było nie do opisania. To był najpiękniejszy, najsłodszy zapach, jaki istniał na ziemi. Mimo tylu lat spędzonych na tej planecie, nie potrafiłem go porównać z niczym innym. Zdawało mi się, że mnie woła, że jakaś nieznana mi siła przyciąga mnie do niego. Siła, której nie mogłem się oprzeć, silniejsza ode mnie, a nawet od grawitacji.

Nie potrafię wytłumaczyć, jak znalazłem się przy tej nastoletniej dziewczynie z dużymi, czekoladowymi oczami, które wpatrywały się we mnie pytająco, sięgając głęboko, prawie do duszy.

Gdybym ją miał.

- Wybacz mi, że niepokoję cię w środku nocy… Widzisz, dopiero się wprowadziłem, słabo znam okolicę, a zdecydowałem się na wycieczkę po lesie i tak się składa, że trochę zgubiłem szlak. Właściwie to nie znalazłem żadnego ciekawego, więc pomyślałem, że może ty jakiś znasz i zechciałabyś mi pomóc… - paplałem, co mi ślina na język przyniosła i miałem nadzieję, że to kupi.

Przez chwilę zdawało mi się, że nie dociera do niej to, co mówię, ale po kilku sekundach zabrała głos.

- Umm, tak, jasne, czemu nie… I tak muszę czekać na pomoc, bo, jak widzisz, samochód mi się zepsuł… - powiedziała, a raczej wydukała niepewnie. Jej nieśmiałość była aż zabawna. A co najdziwniejsze, całkowicie nie rozumiałem jej toku myślenia. Czy ona nie miała pierwotnego instynktu? Takiego małego głosiku w twojej głowie, który krzyczy UCIEKAJ?

Wygiąłem usta w delikatnym uśmiechu, który miał mówić „dziękuję za pomoc", a nie „ładnie pachniesz i chciałbym cię zjeść".

Dziewczyna ufnie weszła w głąb lasu, coraz bardziej oddalając się od drogi, od miasteczka, od mieszkań, a co najważniejsze – od ludzi, którzy mogliby chcieć jej pomóc.

Szedłem za nią i patrzyłem jak powoli porusza się wśród leśnej roślinności, co jakiś czas rozkładając ręce, by móc złapać równowagę. Była taka zabawna z tą swoją niezdarnością. Z pewnością daleko by nie uciekła, bo zaraz wylądowałaby na ziemi. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, jak to możliwe, że tak długo zachowała się przy życiu?

Gdy byliśmy już wystarczająco daleko od cywilizacji, poprosiłem ją, aby się zatrzymała.

- Dziękuję za fatygę, dalej już sobie poradzę. – uśmiechnąłem się i niczym kot naskoczyłem na nią. Nie zdążyła wydać nawet najcichszego krzyku. Upadała na ziemię pod moim ciężarem, gdy me ostre zęby przecinały jej aortę, wyzwalając życiodajny płyn z jej wnętrza. Wessałem się mocniej w jej szyję, pozwalając, aby zapach i smak jej krwi otoczył mnie całego. Delektowałem się tą chwilą. Mój mózg przestał reagować na wszystkie inne bodźce.

Gdy skończyłem, spojrzałem na jej blade ciało, leżące bezwiednie na polanie. Przyjrzałem się jej oczom pełnym pytań, które nagle zrobiły się dziwnie puste, pozbawione blasku życia. Stałem chwilę nad nią, zastanawiając się, co by było, gdybym tego nie zrobił – gdybym zamiast zaciągnąć ją do lasu, pomógł naprawić jej samochód, zawiózł ją do domu jak na gentelmana przystało, może został trochę dłużej w jej mieszkaniu, w jej życiu…

Ale to nie miało znaczenia, przecież była taka pyszna…


End file.
